rocking out the past
by FriendorFoeUDecide311
Summary: Edward left Bella, but she got change anyway. She forms a band, and she is really awesome. She is happy with her family, but isn't over edward. Then he comes back. What shall Bella do? I know the summery sucks, but I'm good at writing. E/B Maybe OCC
1. prologe

**This is chapter one, I know its bad but I think it'll get better later. **

"Mason, get your sorry butt down here now before I come up there myself!" I yelled up the steps. It was almost time for our concert, and we needed to get there now.

"I'm coming, God, keep your pants on, I'll be there in a minute." He called back.

"Get Zane out too, we got to go now." I yelled, seriously, how long did it take vampires to get ready, plus they're guys for Pete's sake!

"What ever." He called back down.

Tonight was yet another concert we had to play. I love it. The music, the people, the blood… NO! I can't think of that. I'm a vegetarian. What would the Cullen's think if I drank human blood…. The Cullen's…. I fell to the ground in pain. My chest felt like it was ripping itself apart. I held in a scream. Even after all these years, it still hurts to think of them. I loved them, I loved Ed-. No, not now, I have to get back together. It's been over 60 years, I need to move on.

I stood myself up, the echo of pain still ripping through my chest. I looked around to see my brothers Mason and Zane staring at me.

"You ok, lil' sis'?" Mason asked.

"Yah, I'm fine… and I am NOT little!" As I said this, I jumped up and quickly tackled him to the floor.

Zane was laughing from the other side of the room, and I gave him a menacing growl. He put up his hands in surrender, they both knew I could fight and didn't want to get into it before our concert.

I stood up and brushed some nonexistent dirt of my shirt. "Ok then, let's go."

We all headed to the door at human speed, then to our separate cars. Mason had a forest green BMW convertible. It totally looked like a girl car, but we didn't tell him that. Zane had his Ferrari, and I had my black Mercedes. I loved my car. It matched my new personality perfectly.

Once we were in we all in I opened the garage door and yelled "Race Ya!" and tore off into the twilight.

**There's chapter one. I notice that this is how a lot of people start their story, but still. Hope you like it. Please review.**


	2. the race, and lose, of all thing car

**Here's chapter 2**

**Oh, and I almost forgot. I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! STEPHANIE MEYER DOES… but she lets me borrow it on the weekends.**

I gunned the engine and my car sped off in front of Mason and Zane's. I turned the corner quickly, and started to go even faster. Through the souls of my feet, I could feel the tires crunching small rocks as the RPM increased.

I had only been driving for 10 seconds before I heard a loud laugh from behind me. I turned and saw Mason's evil smirk as he pulled in front of me, making me slam the break. I cursed loudly, and slammed the pedal down, I heard a crack, and my came suddenly stopped. I looked down to see my foot through the bottom of my car.

"Oh, Crap" I said as I pulled my foot from the bent metal. I opened the door, and ran. I was much faster than any dumb old, breakable car, so I soon caught up to mason and Zane. Right before I was about to scream at them, I had an idea. I ran up to the back of the car and before they could notice my presence, I grabbed the bumper, and jerked the car to a halt.

Mason screamed and turned around to see no one there. I ran as fast as I could and jumped in the back of Zane's porch. He looked back at me, then at Masons BMW and started laughing.

…

We pulled up in front of the concert hall right before Mason ran up fury sly.

"Why did you kill my car?!" he screamed shoving his misshapen bumper in my face.

"Well, you paced me, so I slammed the pedal, and I broke, so I had to get you back." I said as nonchalantly as possible.

Zane was laughing on the ground at our argument. Mason, taking his eyes of me, glared at Zane. He then looked around for any humans, and ran over to Zane's car and kicked the doors in and tore of the mirrors.

Zane, laid there in shock. When he could finally speak again he said, "You did not just do that." He stood up and screamed, "You will pay!" it was my turn to laugh.

Now both mason and Zane glared at me. I had to think of something before I was torn apart.

"We'll," laugh, "get you," laugh, "another car tomorrow. But right now we have a concert so get your butts through that door, or I will have to help you." I said holding up my boot.

"Yah, what ever" they both said walking through the door.

**I laughed in my head as I followed them in.**

**So, how is it? Just pm me or leave a review. I might need some more ideas later, so give em to me. Hope you liked it to. I'll have up the next chapter as soon as I can.**

**~FriendorFoe**


	3. on stage, and remembrance isn't so sweet

Chapter 3! Hope you like it!

As we walked through the door, I emdiatly smelt fresh blood. It had very little hold on me, but it still smelled great. I ignored it, and kept walking.

We came to a small set of stairs, which led to the stage. I could already hear the audience screaming, and shouting for us to come out. We quickly set up behind the curtain before I signaled the manager that we were ready.

"Here we go guys." I whispered so only they could here.

The curtains went up with a soft "whoosh" and I took a step up so I was in the spot light.

"Hey everyone, I'm glad you could all make it tonight!" I screamed into the microphone. Even for the the large size of the building, the place was packed. How did we become so popular? "Are you all ready?" I asked after the screams died down. A new set blasted my oversensitive ears. I pulled my hand up to my ear, and said "Wow" into the mic.

"Ok then, let's go guys!"

We had decided to start with Fences, (by paramore) I had written it when I was a newborn. I was so alone and I felt trapped by it. It was one of my favorites, even though the time it was written was not.

_I'm sitting in a room_

_Made up of only big white walls and in the halls_

_There's people looking through_

_The window though they know exactly what we're here for_

_Don't look up_

_Just let them think_

_There's no place else_

_You'd rather be_

_You're always on display_

_For everyone to watch and learn from _

_Don't you know by now_

_You can't turn back_

_Because this road is all you'll ever have_

_And it's obvious that you're dying, dying_

_Just living proof that the camera's lying_

_And open wide, 'cause this is your night_

_So smile, 'cause you'll go out in style_

_You'll go out in style_

_If you let me I could_

_I'd show you how to build your fences_

_Set restrictions, separate from the world_

_Because the ground that you hate to fight_

_Just blame the limelight_

_Don't look up_

_Just let them think_

_There's no place else_

_You'd rather be_

_And now you can't turn back_

_Because this road is all you'll ever have_

_And it's obvious that you're dying, dying_

_Just living proof that the camera's lying_

_And open wide, 'cause this is your night_

_So smile._

_Yeah, yeah you're asking for it_

_With every breath that you breathe in_

_Just breathe it in_

_Yeah, yeah well you're just a mess_

_You do all this, big talk, yeah.._

_So now let's see you walk it_

_I said let's see you walk it_

_Yeah, yeah well you're just a mess_

_You do all this, big talk, yeah_

_So now let's see you walk it_

_I said let's see you walk it_

_And it's obvious that you're dying, dying_

_Just living proof that the camera's lying_

_And oh oh open wide, yeah oh oh open wide_

_Yeah, oh oh open wide_

_'Cause you'll go out in style_

_You'll go out in style_

I was jumping around the stage through the whole song, head banging and everything. The crowd was screaming, and I couldn't help but smile. I loved doing this. It was one of my favorite things to do.

"So, do you all want some more?!" I asked the crowd, getting screams that I though we impossible of humans. "Ok, this on is called Super massive Black hole" (Muse)

As with almost all of my songs, I had written it after Ed-……. he left, and I was changed. I always thought of him when I sang it, so it was one of my most dangerous songs, and one of my bestsellers…

_Oh baby don't you know I suffer?  
Oh baby can you hear me moan?  
You caught me under false pretenses  
How long before you let me go?_

You set my soul alight  
You set my soul alight

(You set my soul alight)  
Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstars sucked into the super massive

(You set my soul alight)  
Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstars sucked into the 'super massive'

I thought I was a fool for no-one  
Oh baby I'm a fool for you  
You're the queen of the superficial  
And how long before you tell the truth

You set my soul alight  
You set my soul alight

(You set my soul alight)  
Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstars sucked into the super massive

(You set my soul alight)  
Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstars sucked into the 'super massive'

Super massive black hole  
Super massive black hole  
Super massive black hole

Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstars sucked into the super massive

Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstars sucked into the super massive

(You set my soul alight)  
Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstars sucked into the super massive

(You set my soul alight)  
Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstars sucked into the super massive

Super massive black hole  
Super massive black hole  
Super massive black hole

I was about to break down, I can't help it something in this song. Move on move on have to finish show.

"Are you all ready for some more?" I screamed into the microphone.

After that I just sang for the whole show with out even really being on the stage

There you go! A nice longish chapter. It is the longest one yet! Four pages

Review, and if you got ideas, give em' to me!!!


	4. Sorry everyone AN

Ok sorry everyone. This is just an AN. I know I stink. After not writing for so long I put up a dumb AN. I just wanted to tell you that I haven't written latly because I have been very busy and school just started so I have a ton of work. Plus im focusing more on my book and my other story YOU JUST GOT SOLD. I am continuing that one write now. If you would like me to write more for these stories, just pm or something review. Thank you. And please do the poll on my profile, is to help me chose my new name, becusae I don't like mine any more.

Thank you, ill try to get something out soon


	5. Bella Swan

Yeah I know, I haven't writing in like forever, but I've been busy, tons of schoolwork and what not. But whatever, here ya go!

BPOV

The night went on unbearable slow. The pain getting worse with each song, each encore. By the end, I felt like I was going to just crash and burn. When it did finally end, I put on a happy face and said goodnight before walking off the stage. People congratulated me as I walked to my dressing room.

"Thanks." I replied to all of them.

Soon I had all my stage clothes off and headed to the cars. Mason had somehow gotten a new car already and I just rolled my eyes as he sat grinning in the seat. I got into my car and drove out. The other to idiots raced, but I just drove at human speed for once thinking, sulking, whatever you want to call it.

EPOV

The room around me constricted until I couldn't breathe. All around walls, the shadows and me taunted me. Showing me pictures of her. Of my worst mistake. Of how I had lost her. Of how I killed her. It was my fault and I knew it. Everyone said it wasn't, but I know it was. If I hadn't been so selfish, she'd be alive right now. By my side. Whether she was young and beautiful, or aged and breathtaking. I needed to stop thinking about her forget, but I didn't want to. Through all the pain, I still felt some joy out of her memories, her smile, all the little insignificant moments I had lost forever that day in the woods. How could I have been such a fool?

"Edward?" Alice called from downstairs. I sighed and pulled myself off my couch. What did she want now?

I made my way down the stairs, only to find my entire family sitting in the living room, their faces grim. Well, why they wouldn't be, I took away part of their family when I made them leave.

"Yes?" I asked with a broken voice.

"Edward," Esme said, "You need to get out of the house. It's been sixty years and you haven't once been outside except to hunt and to move. Please, I would make me feel a lot better." Her face was sad, and for the first time I realized that I hadn't just taken a daughter from her, I had taking her son to. My face fell a little farther toward the ground. I couldn't look into her eyes, but I knew I owed her.

"Ok, Esme."

"Thank you Edward." She said in her head.

"Edward, I'm going to go with you, is that ok?" Alice asked me

"Sure." I said.

She smiled as she grabbed her keys and credit cards. "Where would you like to go?" she asked.

I though about it for a moment, then I decided. "A music store I guess." Might as well, I haven't listened to anything other than Clair de lunn since Bella. I cringed, I can't even think her name without hurting, God I am pathetic.

I got into Alice's car. It was a yellow porch. When did she buy it? I thought. It didn't matter though. I needed to do something; I haven't been able to just sit still for a while with out being tortured. I reached out and turned on the radio. A song I had never heard was playing. It sounded nice, good vocals, the words seemed to match my mood perfectly though. They were agonizing. But fit together perfectly, as if the person were in my shoes. No it must be. Probably just some on thinking they are in pain, but not even knowing what it was.

I listened to the rest of the song, it kept matching me perfectly, and with each note, I felt that I had heard the voice before. I couldn't figure out where though. I hoped that they would say the name of the artist at the end of the song, but it just went onto another song. This one bubblegummy and overly sweet. I cringed and turned it off quickly.

The rest of the ride was quite until we reached the store. Alice pulled in and parked her car. She unbuckled and went to open her door, but first turned at me and said, "Ok, we're here, you can get anything you want." I felt like a five year old, with his mother bribing him to be good while she was doing her shopping by letting him pick out some toy in a store.

I got out and followed Alice in. I looked at the shelves, not recognizing any of the artists. I was going to look around some, but the lyrics of that song played in my head. I couldn't get it out, I needed to know who sung it and see if they could possibly have any of the pain from the song. I walked over to the front desk. Standing behind it was a young woman only about 17, her eyes glazed over as she saw me, but they immediately went back to normal. Confused I looked into her head. "Wow hoe's nice looking, oh wait its not nice to stare, and he pry just like anyone else and hates being gawked at."

Wow, not many people really care about that. I think I like this girl. She reminded me of Angela from forks. I wonder how she ended up?

"Hello," I said, trying to put some life into my voice. "I'm Edward and I would like to know if I could find out the name of a song?"

"Um sure Edward. My name is Alex. Do you know the artists name or the lyrics, maybe the album?" she asked.

"I know the lyrics." I said

"Ok, then shoot." She smiled.

I told her the lyrics just as I had heard them as she nodded; I had only gotten through a few lines before she held up her hand for me to stop and headed for the back. I stood there waiting for a few moments before she got back and handed my CD

"I think this is." She said.

"Thank you." I handed her a 50, "Keep the change," I said. Her mouth fell open, and as she was about to refuse, I smiled and walked away. I did feel a lot better; I guess they were right, all's I needed was to get out of the house a little.

I found Alice in one of the isles, she asked if I was ready to go through her head and I nodded. We made our way to the car. When we were in, she looked at my lap and saw the bag.

"What did you get?" she asked pulling out.

"I actually don't know. You know the song that was one while we were coming down, I think it's that one, that's what the girl at the counter said." I looked down at the bag and took it out. I looked at the cover.

There was no title or cover art just a name. Bella Swan. I gasped and dropped the CD onto the floor. Alice saw me move and jerked the car to a stop. She picked up the CD then dropped it.

Well, how was it? Edward knows now! Well there still a lot to do! Well byersss REVIEW!!!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey people, sorry I haven't updated in like forever. I've been busy with life and my other story, Haunted Breath. That's my main story right now, all the others are on hold, but I thought I should give you on more chapters. So here, it goes hope you like it and review or die. Jk just review.

EPOV

I felt my breath stop. How could this happen? She's dead. How could she be? No? Could she be a vampire? A million thoughts were going trough my head as I stared at the CD. My Bella, alive? How. Who would have changed her, and why didn't she try to find me. Oh, she hates me.

"Edward. Bella. She's, she's alive isn't she. This is her." Alice said through gritted teeth.

"Yeah, I think so." I whispered my voice weak. We sat in silence for a few moments, Alice going faster, trying to get home. Our house was coming up fast.

"What should we do?" I asked.

"Wait." She said pointing at our house. _We have to listen to it to make sure. And we have to tell them. Just wait._ She said in her thoughts. I shut up and waited until we pulled into the driveway.

I was out of the car before we had even stopped. I ran into the house and pulled open the door as fast as I could. It tore off its hinges in my hands. I looked down at it then trough it into the bush. The second I was inside, I screamed. "EVERYONE! HERE! NOW!" in a matter of seconds, everyone was downstairs looking confused and annoyed. Alice was taking forever and wasn't in yet.

"You didn't have to yell." Rosalie scoffed looking at her nails. I didn't listen and just watched as Esme pointed at the door and I shrugged. No one said anything else until Alice walked in. "Ok, tell them." she said throwing the bag with the CD in it at me.

"Ok, I bought this CD and when I looked at the cover it said this." I couldn't say her name, so I lifted the case out of the bag and held it up for everyone to see. Everyone in the room gasped. After a moment there was no noise, no one wanted to say anything.

Soon someone broke the silence. "Edward, you don't think?" Esme asked.

"Yes, I do." I said in a pained voice.

"Oh my God." She answered.

I looked around the room. Everyone was staring at me waiting for an answer, but before I could say anything, Alice said, "We re going to her next concert, it's Friday night. A little upstate from here, and I already got the tickets." She was sitting at the computer screen and had a small smile on her face. Everyone, including me, just stared at her with vacant expressions.

BPOV

When I finally got home, the idiots were waiting for me in the living room. "What took you so long?" Mason asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I decided to actually drive the speed limited for once. You should try it sometime." I said with annoyance high in my voice. I pulled off my converses and kicked them into the corner. Then I ran up the stairs and into my room.

"Well sorry!" I heard both off them call up sarcastically. They both knew that I needed to be alone after concerts. I rolled my eyes and slammed my door. When I was sure they wouldn't come in, I sat down in front of my mirror and started to remove the make-up that they insisted I wear for the concerts. It took a minute, but soon my face was clean and I had some really dark face wipes. I through them into the garbage can and started pulling off the clothes I had to wear. When they were all on the floor, I pulled on my fuzzy pants and tank top. When I felt ready, I lay down on my bed and started to sob. I sobbed for hours and until I couldn't anymore. I looked over at the clock 3:47 am. Great tomorrow is another concert. Can't wait. I said as I got up to go see where Mason and Zane were.

Hey guys! So how was it? Yah I know it wasn't that good, but still its ok right? Good. Ok now review or I won't write anymore for this. Got it? Good. (:


	7. Who r u and what have u done to Bella?

Hey, I'm finally writing again. I'm updating all my stories! Please check out my other ones! Hope you like this chapter

BPOV

I found them in front of the TV, playing some game on Wii fit. It looked like fun, but I wasn't in the mood.

"What up?" Mason asked, only looking away from the screen for halves a second.

I looked up and smiled. "The ceiling." I laughed and after a second Zane did to. Mason just rolled his eyes and went back to the game.

I randomly walked around the house, cleaning up invisible spots, washing spotless dishes, trying to find something to do. I sighed, it was only twelve in the afternoon, and I still had four or five hours until the concert. Mason and Zane had finished their game a while ago, and were now fighting in our clean living room. I rolled my eyes, about to yell at them when I got an idea.

"MASON, ZANE!" I yelled, once I got their attention and they stopped fighting I put my voice back to normal. "We're going shopping." I usually hated shopping and they knew that, which explain why they looked at me like I was mad.

Before I could do anything else, both of them were at either side of me, and pushed me down, holding me to the floor.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO OUR BELLA?!" the both screamed at me.

I tried to get up and push them away, but together they were to strong. I gave up and rolled my eyes. "Get off me, now." I said. It was barley over a whisper, but had so much command in it that they got off immediately. "Thank you." I said brushing the dust off my clothes.

"Do you really want to go shopping Bella?" Zane asked skeptically.

"Not really, but what else is there to do?" I answered.

The two of them looked at each other and smiled.

"Well, I guess we could go, but I think we both know what you really need. We need to get you a boy friend." Mason said. I knew they were joking, but they both knew how tender of a subject that was. I glared at them, and both stopped laughing instantly.

"Um ok," Zane said, breaking the silence that had fallen. "I'm up for some shopping, let's go."

He grabbed his keys before I said anything, and headed out to his car. Mason shrugged and grabbed for his when I grabbed his hand.

"No, lets only go with one car tonight." I said.

His hand dropped and he headed out the door. I followed him, not bothering to lock it. It's not like we couldn't buy more of anything that some one stole.

Ok, I know its short, but that's all ya get, ill try and write more soon but no promises, happy thanks giving. I love you all, and I am very, very thankful for reviews, hint hint!


	8. We're Coming Home

Hey people, look I'm actually getting another chapter out! Yeah!!!! Thanks for reviewing people, and I just want to thank narutolover (Louisa)for the review. You didn't put your email on it, though, and I don't think you're a stalker; I come off sounding like a stalker all the time. Well thanks; this chapter is dedicated to you.

BPOV

It only took about forty-five minutes to get to the mall, but in that time I already wanted to kill both of the idiots. The whole way they had been fighting over which store we should go into first.

"If you two don't shut up right now I'll kill you both!" I screamed at them. The both shut up and stared at me wide eyed. "That's what I thought."

We were just pulling into the parking lot and their were barely any parking spaces. 'Oh great' I thought. I hate crowds. After about ten minutes of driving around the lot, we found a car that was just pulling out, and slid into the spot before the other cars could.

"Oh yeah!" Mason and Zane screamed while giving each other a high five. I hopped out of the car, slamming the door. The idiots followed me out and we headed for the big front doors.

"Wow, I thought I'd never see the day when Bella was voluntarily going to the mall." Mason said, putting his arm around my shoulder, I pushed him off and stuck my tongue out at him.

"I love you two Bells!" he said walking through the doors.

Even with how long we've lived here, I've never been to the mall. It seemed strange to some people, but I really never, even as a human, liked the mall. It was dirty and overpriced. I sighed, well at least it was something to do I guess.

I pushed through the doors and caught up with Zane and Mason. They were standing next to one of the decorative fountains that malls always thought they needed. I rolled my eyes, and began to walk away. The two of them caught up with me as I headed into the first store.

* * *

God was I tired. I didn't even know that it was possible for me to be this tired. I was sitting down for the first time since we got to the mall. Mason and Zane's arms were full of bags of things we had bought. Small electronics we didn't need clothes for the show, and everything else we saw that was shiny and cool. I stood back up and told the guys it was time to go. If we didn't leave quickly, we'd be late for our show, and that wouldn't be good, now would it?

Once they go all our bags stuffed into the car, there was no room for me in the back, so I sat between them on the console. It wasn't the most comfortable, but I was the only one who fit, and it wasn't that far of a ride.

Once Mason started the car, it seemed like seconds before we were there. The line of screaming fans was already down the block and into the final parking lot. I sighed again, this was going to be good, it looked like our most packed show yet. Standing room only.

I jumped out of the car and ran to the door, mason and Zane close behind me. The guard let us in smiling he wished us luck then went back to making sure no one got in. the dressing room was bustling with activity. Every someone was trying to fix something or get something done. I smiled, I loved the chaos of the preconcert.

The idiots and I parted as we went to our separate dressing rooms. Mine was closer to the stage, and through the walls, I could hear the fans chanting my name. I smiled again, they loved us so much, and they didn't even know what we were. Ha. I took off my clothes and went over to my closet. I had a couple outfits already picked out, but I still had to choose from them. After a few minutes of thinking, I went with grey, black, and silver button down shirt and superskinny dark wash jeans. I smiled; this outfit was always one of my favorite. I wore it at least once during each show.

After I had fixed my wardrobe up the rest of the way by adding a few chains and rings, and finally a thick metal necklace, I went over to my make up counter and started Appling some to my face. It wasn't that I needed to, but I always liked a little eyes liner and mascara to make my eyes pop a little.

When I finished with that, I looked over to my clock, perfect timing. Only five minutes left to the show. I walked out my dressing room and on to the stage. Mason was already there making sure all the drums were in the right place. I winked at him and went over to my spot. Through the thin curtain, I could hear the screaming. A rush of energy shot through me. And I had a feeling tonight, I wasn't going to crash, tonight I would be fine. I had not idea where it came from, but it felt completely true. I sighed and got myself mentally ready for the concert.

"One minute!" some one called from back stage. Zane still wasn't here, and if he wasn't here in time, we'd be starting with out him.

"Ten seconds!" the voice called again. I though he wasn't gonna make it, when he came running in and slid to the ground and picked up his instrument.

"A little late?" I asked as the curtain went up and my microphone turned on. I put on a huge smile for the audience who let out a huge scream.

"Hey everyone, how are you tonight?!" I screamed. In reply, I had thousands of people yelling back to me. I couldn't tell any words apart, but I just waved once and said good. "Ok every one, quite down for a second!" I yelled into the microphone.

Everyone fell silent and I moved one. "Tonight we'll be starting with We're Coming Home! (Its by the Rouge Traders-, I don't own it (:0)

Everyone screamed. It was our top selling song, and one of my favorites. Once they settled back down I took a step back from the edge of the stage and began.

You know we're fallin' to zero  
Hurtin' much more than it did before  
I'm always playing the hero  
Cleaning your mess as you walk out the door

I'm counting things'll change now  
Taking it back where it all began  
Dont like this merry-go-round  
Gotta believe, believe we can

We're coming home we're coming home  
You know it's now or never

No afterglow this time I know  
But I'm feelin' kinda better

We're coming home we're coming home  
You know it's now or never

This time I know, this time I know  
It's going on forever

I'm counting down to zero  
Diggin' my heels in the dirt again  
You're not a superhero  
Saving the world to the bitter end

I think it's time that you knew  
I'm seeing it all now in black and white  
I'd do it all to save you  
Changing the world ain't gonna make it right

See me walk away  
You know it's now or never  
See me walk away  
I'm feelin' kinda better

(I cut some of it out like choruses and stuff, it's a really good song thought)

I finished the song and for once I didn't feel like falling apart. I let out a scream of joy, which the crowd ate up. After a few seconds I yelled into the microphone, "Ok, are you ready for some more?"

Ok so how is it? I think it's good, well I hope you like it and happy thanks giving, I am very thankful for reviews, hint, and hint!

(:


	9. Please Report Backstage

Hey, here's the next chapter! Hope you like it

BPOV

The crowd screamed in agreement. I smiled thought of what song to do next. We barely ever planed out what we would play until we were up there. I turned around and whispered back what we would play.

"Mason, Zane! 99 Luft Balloons, got it?" I asked, they both shock their heads.

"Ok Everyone!" I screamed into the microphone. "How bout' 99 Luft Balloons?" everyone screamed. I laughed and signaled mason to start.

You and I in a little toyshop

Buy a bag of balloons with the money we've got

Set them free at the break of dawn

Till one by one they were gone

Back at base, sparks in the software

Flash the message "something's out there"

Floating in the summer sky

Ninety-nine red balloons go by

Ninety-nine red balloons

Floating in the summer sky

Panic bells, its red alert

There's something here from somewhere else

The war machine springs to life

Opens up one eager eye

And focusing it on the sky

The ninety-nine red balloons go by

Ninety-nine decisions treat

Ninety-nine ministers meet

To worry, worry, super scurry

Call the troops out in a hurry

This is what we've waited for

This is it boys, this is war

The President is on the line

As Ninety nine red balloons go by

Ninety-nine knights of the air

Ride super high-tech jet fighters

Everyone's a super hero

Everyone's a Captain Kirk

With orders to identify

To clarify and classify

Scrambling the summer sky

Ninety-nine red balloons go by

As ninety nine red balloons go by

I sighed a

Ninety-nine dreams I have had

In every one a red balloon

It's all over and I'm standing pretty

In this dust that was a city

If could find a souvenir

Just the prove the world was here

And here is a red balloon

I think of you and let it go

(The original version in German is way better)

I finished with a kick and slammed the microphone to the ground. I heard a crack and let out an "oops". I laughed as some one ran out from back stage and gave me a new one. Then I continued the show.

EPOV

We had been waiting in line for almost an hour. Apparently Bella was very famous. I sighed and looked down at the ground. I wanted to see her so bad.

"It's ok, Edward, we'll be inside soon." Alice said patting my arm. I smiled at her.

Within a few minutes the line moved up and they let us in. I looked around, seeing the many people. Their thoughts suddenly hit me full force. People screaming lyrics of Bella's songs in their heads, picturing them being on stage with her. She looked almost the same as last time I saw her, only her features where more shape, more beautiful, if that where possible.

"Ok, you can go in." I heard a deep male voice say. I looked up and saw a bodyguard standing in the door. Alice had already skipped in through the door, pulling Jasper with her. I guess I had blacked out for a minute. I hadn't even noticed the line getting shorter.

"Come on Edward, let's go." Rosalie called from inside.

I let out a breath and followed them in. it was dark inside, but I could still see ever detail of every face. People where screaming and carrying on. I let out one more breath and continued on to our seats. Well technically they weren't seats. There was standing room only in this crowded room. I looked down at my watch, only five minutes until she started.

"This is going to be so cool!" Alice squealed. I rolled my eyes and looked around the hall. Everyone seemed ready for my Bella to come out. Oh I wish she would. "Five, four three, two one!" she screamed.

I stared at her for a second before the hall was filled with thousands of screaming fans. I immediately turned my head up to the stage. There she was my Bella standing there, a huge smile on her face.

"Bella." I whispered. She started screaming to the crowd but I could barely hear her. I was to focus on her face. Only when she started singing did I hear her.

It was the most beautiful song I had every heard, but her voice. I had never heard a voice so pure and beautiful. Every word came out I a rush of notes and tones. It was all very sarcastic, but some how perfect. I had a feeling that it was about me, which only made me sink lower into myself.

All to soon she ended with a scream. I was still just starring at her, barely noticing what was going on around me. "Are you ready for some more?!" she screamed at the us. I subconsciously noticed that I was screaming, but I didn't care, I just kept watching.

She turned around and said something to the people behind her, but even with my hearing I couldn't make out what she said. She turned back around and screamed again into the microphone, "Ok everyone! How bout' 99 luft balloons?!" yet again everyone screamed. She smiled and went into the song.

The song was about the end of the world, a nuclear bomb. I wonder how many people knew that. I chuckled silently to myself and continued to listen to the end of the song. As the song ended she let her face drop and a serious tone filled her voice.

"Ok everyone. I have never done this before, but I would like to dedicate this song to some one who was very important to me."

My breath caught in my through. I had a very bad feeling about this.

"This song is dedicated to everyone who made my past, and destroyed my future!"

My heart fell to the floor. She hated me. She hated all of us.

BPOV

As I finished 99 luft balloons, a strange feeling filled me. Something I have never felt during a concert. Anger. Anger toward Edward and everything he put me through. I wanted revenge. I had no idea how I could get it, and I knew I would regret what ever I did later, but then I was hit by and idea. The song ended and I grimed my face and voice. I pulled the microphone up to my mouth and began. "Ok everyone. I have never done this before, I would like to dedicate this song to some one who was once very important to me." I paused for a second, "This song is dedicated to all those who made my past and destroyed my future." I knew that only they would understand it, but they would probably never hear it. I smiled for a second at the crowd's confusion, before signaling mason to start the first few cords of our next song.

You're gonna go far, kid (it's by the offspring)

I finished the song with another scream and looked across the crowd. Suddenly my eye caught on something I'd never see again. My eyes widened and I almost fell down. I kept my feet planted on the ground and swallowed the venom in my mouth. I brought the microphone back to my mouth and said, "will all the Cullen's attending this concert report back stage after the concert. Thank you." I dropped the microphone and walked back stage.

"I need a minute." I whispered to Mason and Zane as I walked off stage. It was so silent you could hear a pin drop.

Yeah I know that this chapter stunk. I hope you still liked it. I'll try and get another chapter out soon, no school tomorrow! Any way, thanks and please forgive me.

Hit the little button………….


End file.
